Death Only Brings Us Closer
by HollowedSorrow
Summary: Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, Saviour of the Wizarding World; those were the title he was known for back home. He was never known as just Harry, Lily and James' son. All he ever wanted to be was normal but life isn't fair, is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything similar to that.

**AN:** This will probably always be in progress.

* * *

.

Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, Saviour of the Wizarding World; those were the title he was known for back home. He was never known as just Harry, Lily and James' son. The titles given to him by the Wizarding World means so little to him, they also seem inaccurate for his taste (really 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' he had only defeated Voldemort and he was only terrorizing England during his reign as the Dark Lord).

And his accomplishments? What has he accomplished?

He had only taken the life, or what's left of it, of man, if he can still qualify as one, who was a born from their society's negligence and prejudice.

In his opinion the Wizarding World of England should hardly celebrate the demise of a dark lord for too long really; they should focus on the fact that that now the current dark lord is dead they have to prepare for the new one that would soon rise. But they seemed to be more than willing to blind themselves.

Ironically the title has most sense and the one that's the most dangerous that he's gotten is 'The Master of Death', but it's one that he'd rather not share with anyone. Just from the implications of that title is…terrifying and very dangerous. People might actually _kill_ to take that title away from him, 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' be damned.

Blending in was never his forte, so when it became apparent that he for all intent and purposes stopped aging, he knew that blending in the Wizarding World would be harder. Sure, there are ways he can hide the fact that he doesn't age anymore but there will always be wizards, witches and anyone with a way higher I.Q. than him can easily deduce that he was hiding something. They could find by accident, while he was having one of those regular medical examinations, worse they could be sensitive to the magic around them and easily sense something's off. One thing might lead to another and next thing he knows, he might be strapped down on a table in a secret lab, being tested on.

* * *

.

Somehow he had the guts to tell Luna his situation. He knew she wouldn't judge, much, and well the only other person who can really understand just how deep the severity of his title was Hermione. And as of the moment she was busy with finding with the arrival of her and Ron's baby.

But Luna for all her…quirkiness can be strangely blunt if she wants to, being told to grow a pair and just tell their friends his problems so they can all help, that they weren't children anymore and can handle the truth. That wasn't how she phrased it but that was the general idea of what she said, this was also a lot less vulgar. She was right though, they weren't children and they've been together through thick and thin, they've been through _war _for Merlin's sake, they'd understand.

And when he told them, three months after Hermione gave birth to their first born, James Sirius (after Hermione's great-grandfather Gregory James Grant an army man and after Sirius because Hermione and Ron it owed to him), they were shocked, very shocked, but the shock they felt soon melted to resignation. _'Only you Harry, only you,',_ _'We should've known,', _and _'This isn't really that surprising anymore with you luck, mate. ' _was all they could say and well he was miffed with that. But he was glad they understood and accepted him, so they began to plan and look for solutions so the people in general won't notice Harry not aging. Ron thought that why not he go travel the world?

.

And why not?

.

He certainly had the money and now time. It was perfect they could just say that he decided to travel the world for a well-deserved vacation and rest. Hermione suggested that he try looking for texts in reference to the Hollows while he was away, she would herself if he hadn't stopped her, reminding her she still had a job at the Ministry and a baby to take care of. Neville thought it best if he deals with Gringotts, they were all on better terms since: one, they returned the Gryffindor's sword; two, by some pureblood traditions in duelling and battle Harry was able to acquire a lot of vaults from Voldemort's followers that died, weren't given pardon, in Azkaban for life and had no heir giving him the option of never working again ever; three, he gave up a lot of the heavily cursed artefacts and books from some of the vaults to the goblins to do with all their greedy little hearts want to. Luna said she'll be more than happy to plant false trails here and there, she and her father decided to travel again looking for their creatures, so would Ginny because of her Quidditch team moving from place to place for practice and tourneys. But Harry put his foot down when he told them about his will.

—"_Harry, you can't do that and possibly leave your properties to us!"_

"_And why not 'Mione? I'll be travelling all the time, and, at one point I have to fake my death otherwise the story of 'The-Boy –Who-Lived won't ever end! You're family all of you so don't complain! It's not like I'll need it all and I'll be taking the more obscure account that way if anyone's snooping in the Potter vaults there'd be no irregularities after my 'death'. The goblins, of all people, understand my reason, 'Mione. And it's not all of it; most of it goes to Teddy." _

"—_Sigh—Alright, I don't like it but alright." _

"_Besides, look at it this way you'd have more funding for your projects and I know you and Ron plan on having more kids, think of it as the only way I'll ever be for my nieces and nephew."—_

And well once everything was in order and Harry was able to have a little heart to heart with Andromeda about Teddy, he left. He traveled the world and tried to make sense of his immortality, he found that one out during his stay in Venice.

* * *

.

.

**AN: **Well that's the complete version, to those who read my other story-thing.

**AN:** toady28 is my beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything similar.

**AN:** I'll post again tomorrow, maybe.

* * *

It's been four years since he left Wizarding England and here he was standing outside Ron and Hermione's home, it was a few minutes away from the Burrow. It was homely like the Burrow it was only two-story, at least it looked like it was in the outside. Harry knew that there was actually an underground potions lab and a basement below.

Shifting his duffel bag in one hand and the small bundle he had in one arm, Harry thought to himself if this was such a good idea…But the press was being…more unbearable as of late as most of his friends already have families or were starting to have one, and they were wondering if he would be settling down soon, he knew that Luna and Parvati didn't have plans to marry yet according to Hermione's letters both busy with work. Though from last he heard from Luna she was seeing someone.

So here he was waiting outside his best friend's home waiting for them to answer the door. He knows he has the perfect solutions to shut the press up, right there in his arms, sleeping quietly. But he needed to make adjustments because—"Harry is that you?! It's so great to—and OHMYGOD is that a baby!"

"Blimey mate, did you knock up someone without telling us"

"NO!" Shouting now, since the baby woke and was wailing his tiny little head off…Sighing, Harry continued, "Let me in, this is a conversation best spoken sitting down."

"Sure. Come in, come in." Hermione looked more mature now, she looked like an actual adult, Ron too and probably all of their friends as well…, he looked like he was just barely about to enter adulthood.

Not in the mood to dwell on that line of thought, Harry made his way in whilst rocking the baby he had in his arms to sleep or at least have him settle down. They made their way to the living room. Sitting in the same chair he sat at when he told them of his 'problem' with the Hallows with his best friends sitting in front of him, Harry was thinking of the ways he could tell them about what brought him back here, with a baby. Hermione aside from having matured seemed to be expecting another baby soon.

"Ahem…?" Right…Sighing, Harry straightened up and looked at both of his friend with an intensity that had them flinching when his green gaze landed on them. "As much as I've missed you in the last three years I haven't come back for a purely social and leisure visit." Stopping to run his hand through his already wild hair for a moment before continuing, "The baby's name is Albus Severus Potter…and he for all legal and blood aspect is my son."

"We guessed that much Harry but why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't hold it against you if you ac—"No Hermione," Harry sighed and carded his fingers through his hair again, "that's not it…Just shut up for a few seconds and let me talk…Sorry it's just…I've been travelling non-stop since I got him while I was in Russia."

"Don't worry Harry I understand, besides I survived sixth year with you didn't I?" Hoping to ease some of the tension that settled in the room and sooth both men before they lunge at each other, Hermione decided to joke.

"Sorry…" He was waved off however so he decided to tell them about his problem, not that young Al was a problem…he was too sweet to be one. He instead started to tell that while in Russia he came upon one of the smaller Wizarding communities there that was well immersed with its muggle counter-part, of how while out hiking in the woods there…he felt a tug and that in a middle of nowhere, it snowing so hard when he found the baby, how he decided to name Albus Severus after two people who've greatly influenced his life by their lives and in their deaths. How he felt the Hallows warming for a few moments before they settled down again when he first picked the baby up; of how he brought the boy to nearby clinic to have him checked and took care of him for a few weeks before coming to the decision of adopting him, blood adopting him, with the discretion of the Gringotts in Russia and how just after having the ceremony Luna's owl arrived with a copy of the Prophet questioning when he'll settle down and start his own family and have children. So he decided to head back to take a small break from his travels to raise his son for a bit—_"Harry, mate, you can't possibly lea—"I have to Ron, besides Luna, Parvati, Daphne, Theo and Lavender are doing a great job of slowly taking the press's and people's attention from me. By the time my boy's old enough to go to Hogwarts he wouldn't have people flocking to him in blind worship because of me._

"_I want him to have a normal life, as much as he can without me."_—before he resumes his travels, he had to convince Hermione after he said it all that his plan_ will_ work and _won't_ fail.

"-Sigh- Only you Harry," that got her an exasperated grin in return from Harry, "but how long will you stay?" Hermione said and added, "And where for that matter?" as an afterthought.

"A year, maybe three? I need to re-write my will but the goblins know about Al, sorry." Al let out a whimper here while still sleeping but stopped once Harry dropped a kiss on his head. "I also need to talk to Andy…She would want to know Albus and I'll be staying with her...hopefully."

"You know Harry I don't know why we're still surprised," Ron certainly hadn't changed much, he's still the same Ron Weasley he met when he was eleven minus the snot, dirt and random bouts jealousy, "because honestly finding a baby in the middle of nowhere, in Russia, because those blasted Hallows led you there."

"If it weren't for those blasted Hallows I would've never found Al."

"Right, sorry." Blushing, a Weasley red from the looks of it, Ron definitely hadn't change much.

"Don't mention it Ron. So how's Jamie?"

* * *

**AN:** toady28 is my beta.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This _is_ an AU so don't get too mad with the turn out below.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make profit from doing this.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter always knew he was different from other children, being Harry Potter's only son ensured that. But he never really met the man who was supposed to be his father and his mother was never mentioned, as a child he thought that his father hated him because his mother died giving birth to him like the kind he reads in his books. He thought as a young boy that if he tried hard enough to be a good boy and get good grades his dad would be so proud of him go back for him. His 'brother' James Sirius Weasley would often tease and rib him good naturedly about his dad not being there.

It was a year before he and Hugo would be entering Hogwarts that he and the rest of his 'sibling' and cousins was told the truth.

That day they were all puzzled when they were all gathered in Grimmauld Place, even Teddy didn't know. Those that were there were Lord and Lady Malfoy (Scorpius was Al's best friends and Lord and Lady Malfoy were often visiting them), Nott (Ginny finally married and had a daughter with Theo they named Lily Luna in honour of Harry's mother, whose son brought them together and Luna who was named godmother), Longbottom (Neville and Hannah were expecting their second child), their parents, aunt and uncles: Luna (Lorcan and Lysander's mother though their father seemed to not have gotten back from his trip so it was only Luna) , Daphne (known as Lady Greengrass or Head Unspeakable Greengrass), Susan ( a Healer that specializes children in St. Mungos), Dean (Senior Auror and Wards man), Hermione (Potions Master, Political Activist for the Rights of Magical Creatures and Unspeakable), Ron (Senior Field Auror), Blaise (Runes Master and current Professor in Runes at Durmstrang), the elder Weasleys, Fleur, Gabrielle and Andromeda (who was the one who mainly raised Albus). The adults felt that that now Albus would be starting Hogwarts, they should all now something.

.

Albus Severus Potter was adopted.

.

The children were shocked and James asked if they were joking but the adults faces obviously told them the answer. The silence was becoming very thick when Albus asked, "I…i-is that why d-da-Lord Potter's not here."

"No Albus, I know that may be hard to believe but the reason your _**father**_ isn't here is not because he didn't want you," Andromeda always knew what Albus seemed to be thinking, "if anything the reason he isn't here is for your safety, Albus Severus! Never even _think_ of _**father**_ not loving you."

"I…alright I understand, sort of why Lo-dad did it…But w-what do you mean my s-safety?" It was plain to see that Albus was nervous, in fact all of the children and Teddy were.

"His exact reason is for him to tell you when you are older." After saying this Andromeda began the story and most of Harry's reasons for adopting him, of how Harry found him abandoned in a clearing in the middle of nowhere in Russia during a snow storm, of how Harry blood adopted him, how he returned in England in secret to raise Albus and after discussing it with Andromeda sent an official statement about Albus' being the now legal and blood heir to the Potter and other fortunes Harry was able to inherit and obtain after Voldemort's defeat, of how when Albus was almost four years old when Harry decided that it was time to leave again and of how he told everyone her to watch his son, because that is who Albus will _always_ be to Harry, and protect him at all cost and ensure his safety but most of all to give him a normal childhood as much as they could all give Albus. Because Harry _**loved**_ him too much to see him hurt, injured, that he **ordered** those precautions to be placed.

"Dad found me…abandoned in a middle of nowhere..?"

"In Russia—Ouch! Lily what was that for, I was only trying to help lighten things up!"

"James, Lily, quiet, and yes Albus your father found you in a snowy glade but you weren't abandoned…Harry, he went back to the spot where he found you after he brought you to a doctor and….a few miles from where he found you, he and a couple of the Russian equivalent of Aurors found a completely destroyed compound. The family that lived there was a family of Charms Experts and Runes Masters…And it seemed one of their experiments got out of hand…they were a small family, so when the Russian Aurors tried to find any of…your relatives the only ones they were able to find was a squib who married a muggle who wasn't fond of magic and made it clear they wanted nothing to do with the Magical World, so Harry adopted you."

"H-how? How was d-dad able to a-adopt me so easily?"

"Your _**father**_ pulled some strings, kid," Charlie said, grinning from his place near the floor to ceiling windows, "he's made quite a lot of friends in various places, most of them in high places, who'd do anything for him, well almost anything." Remembering all the times Harry was able to pull through a rough spot over the years brought a smile to their faces.

* * *

**AN:** toady28 is my beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Don't mind me, just something short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this.

* * *

The sky was looked was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight, that summer day. It was a near perfect for relaxing at the beach or to stroll through with family the park or mall. A day for celebration and laughter, for joyful memories and family dinners filled with so much life and love. A day meant for happiness. A day filled with cheer. A day surrounded by love. A day as happy that should never be suited for a funeral

And yet on that bright summer day, that was what exactly was happening.

They were all dressed for mourning. Teddy was next to Victoire at front while his Aunt Hermione was recounting the times Andromeda was there for her, her family and how she would always know what to say. "…Gran...," Teddy looked…dull, as though his grandmother's death took all of his vibrancy as well…leaving him morose and lethargic. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, his hair was a quiet brown and rumpled as well. Victoire was fairing only slightly better than her husband while also making sure their two year-old child behaves.

Albus stood next to the Weasley brood. His eyes were downcast, his posture dreary, mourning for the woman that raised him. The Malfoys were there as well, paying respect to a wise Law-witch, a respected woman and loved Aunt.

Nearly all of their family were there and the majority were weeping, some silently, some openly. Some were stone-faced, others were not. And there was one away from the rest, standing way behind the rest, just watching the service. He appeared to be in his late teens, dressed in a black jacket, which was zipped up despite the heat and black jeans paired with a pair of trainers, silent and distant. His acid-like green eyes never strayed too far from the scene in front of him. Aware and in despair for the life lost.

* * *

**Beta:** toady28


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter._

**AN:**_ This is late, very late and a bit short. Sorry to those who've waited, particularly:_ harrypotterforeverx_. Coincidentally I read your comment just as I was about to post this.  
_

* * *

In the bed where Andromeda lies, too weak to move, too frail to function, faintly raising her hand she calls out for someone. "…Ha…H-h-har-rry…"

"Here I am Andy….everything's going to be fine…" And he was there by her side on her death bed, her hands cupped between both of his. Smiling seemed to take a lot of effort from her now because of her old age. "I…it has…been so long…, Sweet Child. It i-is nice to—o…see you once more. For…the last time."

He was holding her hand in one and tucking a lock of her curly silver tresses in another before he deemed to answer her, "…I wouldn't say that this would be our last meeting Andy…maybe in this life time…but not the last."

"Hush…, I understand,…little one." He chuckled at what she said, responding to her. "Only you, Andy, would still call me that despite being a grown man."

"You…har—_cough_—hardly look it Harry…" She was right he hardly looked like his age, where he should have laugh lines were smooth and unblemished by time, where he should be grey and balding he still had thick, shiny and extremely_**dark**_ hair. He hardly looked like a man, more of a boy but not a man.

"It's a curse, Andy."

Humming was the only response he got. "..I-I thought…th-that you would…not come."

"Your family, Andy…besides I always come back whenever you ask don't I?" She nodded in reply.

"You'll…take care of them…wo-won't you?"

"I will, Andy." He squeezed her hand when he replied and changed the subject because he wants her happy. "Tell me more about Teddy's wedding. I bet Victiore looked divine that day."

"You…were there when they...married…"

"Just humour me, Andy."

"Alright…She did look beautiful, I've never seen Fleur look so proud." Harry was by Andromeda's side when she took her last breath. He was there when Hermione and Susan got back to check on Andromeda. He helped plan her funeral while his son and godson wept, completely unaware of his presence in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

He was there for Andromeda's funeral. And he stayed there for more than a year, finally telling his child and godchildren the truths of why he left. His friends were loyal and stayed beside him as the children (though they were too old to be considered children still, Albus already graduated five years ago and James was already engaged) sought different answers for their questions. Questions they had since they were first told of Albus' adoption.

* * *

.

**beta'd by: **_toady28_

**AN_: _**_I admit I'm not particularly busy now with school, in truth I'm on vacation already but I'm catching up on my reading, among other things._

_I still type it's just that not as fast as I would want to, as most of my ideas tend to come when it's nearing midnight, though now that's school's out I'm rarely __awake by 11 because my parents don't want me up too late._

_And if in case someone's wondering: yes, I did copy and paste the AN above this one._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

"Hey Harry," Charlie Weasley said, walking toward where Harry was standing, hidden from most of the funeral goers sight, "Didn't know you were here."

Harry hummed for a beat before replying "I was with Andy, holding her hand, when she passed away…Of course I'd be here I owe her that much at the very least."

It was Charlie who hummed this time, expecting that answer or at least one that was similar to the one Harry gave. They spent several minutes in silence, one that was not awkward at all. But a couple of beats before the silence seemed too drawn Harry spoke up again.

"Charlie," Harry turned to face him, "tell Mione I'll be sorting through the Black Estates and Properties for a couple of day, I'll be staying with the goblins for that; I'll be needing their help to make it _clear_ that while Andromeda represented me in the Wizengamot and took care of all my affairs as Lords Potter _and_ Black, she _is _only my representative. She does not hold my seats, I would've given them to her had she asked but she never did…" By this point Harry was back to staring at the sky, Charlie not minding that he was ignored for the moment as he still needed to think of when it would be the best time to tell Hermione about Harry being here.

Harry finally continued. "Anyway, Hermione knows I'm here. I helped plan the funeral …just tell her I'll be busy making sure that no one tries to take the Black Lordship because _I'm_ still Lord Black despite my public absence. I'm capable of managing it, I mean Andromeda helped in some things but I was the one who decided how things would go on."

"I get it Harry. No worries, I'll tell her." Charlie said with a smile.

"Good. oh," Harry said turning away to finally leave the funeral before he gathers some unwanted attention from the people below but before he left he had one more thing to say to Charlie, "and before I forget tell her I want a family meeting a week from now. Just before Andromeda's will reading I want a family meeting."

Charlie jerked his head to Harry, surprise cleanly seen on his freckled face. "…Y-you mean….?"

Harry looked to Charlie again and said in all seriousness, "I think it's time that my son gets all his questions answered. He's waited long enough already. And Teddy…Teddy will need some sort of closure…..See you in a week, Charlie"

"I…yeah, see you."

* * *

**beta'd by:** toady28

**edit:**_ Took out the repeated paragraphs. Thank You to who pointed that out. I didn't notice when that when I first posted it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter._

**AN:** _Not much to say about this one._

* * *

It was almost a week after Andromeda's funeral; Albus Severus Potter was staying with the Granger-Weasley Family for the weekend while the Lawyers and Goblin fix the kinks on who can and cannot be present for Gran's will reading. He was only down to get a drink from the kitchen having been woken up by some unexplainable urge. And as Al was passing his Aunt's study he heard them, having what sounded like an argument and curiosity getting the better of him, Albus decided to go and listen in on their conversation.

"….I don't think it's a good idea…" That was his Uncle Neville, though he was supposed to be in New Zealand right now as far as Albus knew.

"…would be for the best….—bus needs to know." And that would be Scorpius' aunt, Lady Greengrass. Albus' thoughts were whirling, _'What do I need to know?'_ he wanted to ask but feared the consequences and the chance to miss the more important stuff if he showed himself to them so he listened to them argue some more but he couldn't discern the actual point of their conversation. He guessed that there were more or less five people in his aunt's study, his aunt and uncle Granger-Weasley were there, as well as Lady Greengrass and Lord Longbottom He had been listening for more than ten minutes when he heard it and his presence was known.

"Enough," That had the others quiet, "since you all seem to not get anything done without squabbling like classless brats. Perhaps we should begin from the start again?" Albus didn't know who the other man was on the other side that made three of the most stubborn and most vocal persons he knew quiet down and obey what he said but there was a sort of familiarity to it, like he _should __**know **_the owner of the voice.

"And Albus Severus," hearing his name jerked him back to the present, "you should know better than to eavesdrop on people and be caught," Judging from the surprise exclamation from the others in the room they were surprised as well about that revelation, "get in here seeing as this will greatly affect you more than anyone. And I'd rather talk to you now than later with the others next week."

So steeling himself Albus opened the door to the study, keeping his face forward and determined to meet the eyes of the speaker. But when he found the eyes of the speaker, he was surprised to see his own face looking back at him with amusement.

"….uh-I…uhm…"

"I see you've grown well…ah articulate," Now that Albus had a bit more time observing the person in front of him that had his face, they didn't have the exact same face. The stranger looked younger, like he was too young to be an adult but was too old to consider still an adolescent. He was still amused about giving out Albus' location to the rest of the room's occupants. "Oh my…still in shock?" Albus nodded a bit numbly to the man's question.

"Don't you recognize me? I mean, _really _recognize me? Who I really _am, _Albus_?_"

"….Dad?..."

* * *

**beta'd by: **_toady28_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Still looking for a beta-reader, if anyone can recommend someone that would be nice. On another note, I'm not particularly fond with the way this turned out...Don't hurt me._

* * *

The Dursleys. Whenever Harry hears this he can't help but feel a small twinge( _alright a colossal stab to the gut_) of resentment and bitterness at his remaining blood relatives. He's still human so it's no surprise if he does react the way he did.

They _could_ have tried to accept him and his magic, his world but jealousy is such a powerful feeling, especially and when it was left to fester into irrational hatred it was such a volatile combination.

Petunia had let herself be consumed by it and no longer saw reason, _disregarding _the decade of sisterly love because of her jealousy and no matter what her sister did so long as she had magic, something Petunia wanted _no matter_ the animosity she claimed she had for it, she would never see how awful she's become.

Vernon could have seen reason but was, probably, misinformed by a lot of things by his wife. Jealousy was there as well. fFrom the Potters' attractive looks and social standings to finance, finding that James Potter didn't really need to work for a living while he had to slave away in a nine to five job was most likely a factor as wellprobably a blow to his pride.

Dudley can be considered a victim as well as victimizer. He's only a bi-product of his parents irrational jealousy and anger. That was not a reason though, to over-look their treatment of Harry. Surely in school the were taught how a family was supposed to be, including extended family usually treated each other, like cousins.

People would be surprised by number of times he Harry was tempted to add an ingredient or something from his potions kit to poison their meals.

But then that would mean that he was no better then the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

So he took the things they threw at him in stride to the best he could. He's still human. He still gets frustrated. He gets angry. There are times when he's very miserable and can't help but wonder if Dumbledore was sure that there was no other place he could stay. Or if the Dursleys were really the best place for him to be. If they really were the safest for him to grow and live. These are the times when he resents the aging headmaster a bit.

He's young. He's in the middle of a war he didn't really knew about until he was attending Hogwarts. He can't help it if he feels used, like a pawn.

There are times he just wants to selfish. Times where he just wants to up and vanish.

But he can't and as much as he wants to be bitter about the way his life has been; he wouldn't be who he was now. Sure he wishes there were things that could be changed and that Dumbledore had another alternatives than aside from the Dursleys.

But he lived and he's living his life with hardly a worry about a megalomaniac after his hide.

Nowadays he feels a bit of pity as well when their names _are_ mentioned.

.

* * *

.

When he finally told his son and godson[_Teddy in this case, as Harry has a lot of godsons and goddaughters (both officially and semi-officially)_] about the his childhood and the Dursleys, they were quite offended on his behalf, especially Al.

Though Harry himself has yet to be completely over it; he'd rather not have his son or godchildren worry over something like that since it has already come to pass. What's done is done, bothersome as the fact is.

They convinced him that some pay back was in order, Teddy supporting the idea at first but then was opposed when he learned what they were planning. Now Teddy just does not want his godfather and his son in trouble with his Aunt Hermione _or_ the Ministry if they get caught.

Besides it's his fault, he was the one who suggested the idea. Though he shouldn't worry too much, with two snakes in lion's clothing planning the entire thing.

That was why he found himself standing, a disillusioned charm with the two Potters, watching as Number Four Privet Drive burns to the ground. He _has_ to admit, though, _it _was satisfying.


End file.
